


le sang de l'étoile

by angelaxy



Series: L'étoile Filante [7]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: Did she ever know how easily she threatened his dark cravings?With only a drop of her blood.
Relationships: Comte/Michiru
Series: L'étoile Filante [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792432
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: ( fifty love stories ), Ange's Writersmonth2020, Writer's Month 2020, ` Temptation in the Dark `





	le sang de l'étoile

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt, but more like..  
> I was challenging myself to write a smut piece within a few hours xD
> 
> Not too explicit, but FEELS~  
> xoxo

The crystalline vial in Comte’s room was still filled with blood, sparkling against the faint sunlight from the window.

Michiru eyed it curiously, letting her mind wander because she had been the one who served it for Comte. It was more than a week since the first time it occurred; he left blood remaining in the vial, untouched, and in the end, she gave it away to another vampire in the mansion to not let it waste.

Didn’t vampires need blood to fill their cravings?

Entering Comte’s room later in the evening, she brought a tray with another vial of blood. “Comte, here’s the rouge.” Michiru placed down the tray on top of his desk where he’d been occupying since a few hours ago, writing and reading the letters he received, whether for humans or vampires society.

“Thank you.” He regarded her with a smile of gratitude.

“You’re not drinking it.”

“I have things to take care of.”

Fully aware it was only an excuse, she sighed softly, “You should take a break, too much work isn’t good for you.”

Comte placed down the black feather quill and turned to face her. He shifted his chair to make a space, grabbed her waist, bringing her to sit on his lap. “Perfect timing. I must take your advice and have this so-called break now.” A smirk on his lips, with a hint of mischief.

Soft laughter filled his room. “All right, if I can serve that purpose for you. Anything to distract you from those letters.”

“The letters won’t write themselves, unfortunately.”

“Then, I shall do my best.” Michiru chuckled, curling her arms around his neck, pulling him close to crash her lips against his with all the intention to steal him away from his works.

Comte returned her kiss eagerly, trailing his fingers along her arm, leaving burning fire in its wake. As the kiss grew heated, she sighed a moan into his mouth, parting her lips to invite him and their tongues swirling in the heat of desire.

He peppered small kisses along the curve, grazed his fangs on her neck, not deep enough to tear the flesh or to harm her in the worst possible way. When her moans left her lips, the sensations stirred the darkness within him. Not only the craving for her blood, but also the desire for something else.

Her fingers tangled in his hair as she murmured softly. “You haven’t been feeding. Why?”

“If you’re concerned, I am handling the cravings perfectly.”

“But.. When was the last time you fed?”

Comte reluctantly separated his mouth away from her neck, and instead of answering, he caught her wrist, brought her finger to his lips to kiss the finger she pricked to give him blood on the first night they spent together, his eyes stared into hers hungrily.

Michiru’s eyes went wide with recognition, recalling the last time she offered blood to him. “That was at least one week ago? Aren’t you thirsty by now?!”

“Quite.” Comte chuckled to see her reaction.

“I am serious, Comte. You should feed.” As she tried to reach the vial from the desk across from them, he pulled her back by her waist.

“I will. But allow me to spend this moment with you.” Comte yanked her against him for a ferocious kiss, needily, hungrily.

However, the moment he released her wrist, she quietly reached for the letter opener that was close enough to reach. Michiru broke the kiss, glancing down to her hands, poised the sharp tip of the letter opener on her finger like she did many times before, she pricked her finger before he could stop her. “This was the reason why you haven’t fed, wasn’t it?” _My blood._

Comte watched her with a glint of pride in his eyes. “How far we have fallen.”

Michiru brought her finger to his parted lips and smiled tenderly. “You should have asked for it, Comte. I would give you anything you need. Anything. _Everything._ ”

“That is precisely why I did not, ma chérie.” Because he knew she would say those words, she would give her blood whether he asked or not. Nevertheless, now a drop of her blood begged to be tasted — his tongue instinctively brushed the pad of her pricked finger, sweeping the blood off and a deep moan tore from the back of his throat, in the exquisite taste of the sweetest blood he ever tasted.

Fascination within her eyes, she pressed her finger into his mouth. “Have more. I know it won’t feel comfortable for me, but for you… I want you to have it.”

The temptation was too intense, he could not resist her. Comte eagerly sucked her finger, and sucked, more of her warm blood filling the dark craving. These days, he only craved for her blood.

The first taste she’d given had damned him to hell.

Yet, like her, he had not even an ounce of regret over it.

While he was sucking her finger ever so gently, his hand shoved her knee-length skirt upward, caressing her thigh before dipping behind the lace panties. Calloused fingertips trailed along her folds, he himself was drowning in the euphoria of the _sweet_ blood that flooded past his tongue and flowed through his throat.

Her blood, the only blood he desired.

The desired touch had her legs spread wider and his low growl made heat pooling between her legs. “Comte…” Michiru moaned as he teased her sensitive nub, the seductive pull of his touch replaced the discomfort of the blood-sucking from her finger. Her body squirmed on his lap, along with the circling motion he made, closing her eyes to savor the unbridled desire — he knew her body too well, and never let it go to waste each time he pleasured her.

He felt her tense as his fingertip pressed against her entrance, and driven by the haze of lust that began to consume him, Comte sucked harder, gulping the blood while his dull teeth kept her finger captive in his mouth. At least, he knew all she felt was pleasure now as his finger dipped inside her slick heat. His other hand sneaked behind her blouse, kneading her breast and flicking the tip over and over again.

“Ah..” Michiru moaned louder, leaning more against him without knowing how Comte’s eyes glazed at the sight of her. He entered another finger, stretching her, sliding deeper and moving rapidly up and down. Each stroke of his finger, each time it curled inside her sent a seductive spark of pleasure, she couldn’t stop the whimper that came from her lips, bucking her hips as much as she could for more friction.

A few more gulps of her blood, he released her finger from his mouth and spoke right in her ear quite intimately. “Do you know how it feels to crave for your blood?” Then, Comte’s fingers slid out of her altogether, breathing hard into her ear. “Feel this burning ache? This is how I am feeling.”

The ache from the loss of sudden pleasure made her whine, her hips bucking with need when his teeth nibbled her ear. “Comte, please..” Her fingers gripped and tugged on his hair, pleading with her whimpers. “I know now, so please— “

He chuckled, unable to hide his own longing for her. “So I shall give you more.” Urging her to rise a little, he stripped her lace panties off of one leg and positioned her until she straddled him on the chair.

Michiru helped him unbuckle his belt, stroking him teasingly although he was more than ready. Then, she lowered onto his throbbing length, accompanied with a deep growl from Comte. Biting her lip, she tipped her head back as he slid deeper, stretching her even more. A loud moan came unbidden while her hips rolled tantalizingly. 

Breath hitching, Comte trailed his tongue along her collarbone up to her neck and he was groaning deep against her skin. He thrust furiously into her from below when he felt her clenching, and clenching tighter.

Between her soft gasping, a shuddering moan ripped out from her parted lips, her body arched as she fell apart with pleasure. Comte moaned out a strangled breath to feel her quivering around his length, his last few thrusts carried her through her release before tumbling down the edge with her.

“Mon amour.” Comte whispered, holding her tight in his embrace with contentment.

Her lips descended on his, she spoke between her uneven breathing and their kisses. “I want you to be selfish with me.”

“I am already selfish enough as it is.”

“More selfish, then.” 

And she felt his lips curved upwards against hers.

The moment they broke apart from the kiss, he carried her to his bed, laying her down gently. “Rest, you’ve lost some blood.” But she caught his sleeve, smiling meaningfully with flushed cheeks. Comte laughed in amusement and fulfilled her silent plea, climbing up the bed to settle beside her, pulling up the sheets to cover them both. “You truly are a cruel one.” 

From that first taste of her blood to the endless torment of wanting her to be his _equal_. Oh, this human girl had a pureblood vampire wrapped around her little finger.

A soft chuckle from her and she nuzzled closer into the crook of his neck. “Because I love you, Comte.”

He kissed the top of her head softly, before the lull of slumber stole her away. “Je’t aime, mon amour.”

Did she ever know how easily she threatened his self restraints?

With only a drop of her blood.


End file.
